


Firefault

by Rolodex



Series: Introspection Surrogacy - Critical Role Poems [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Gen, Other, Poetry, Villanelle, but like its understandable y'know?, poem, snooty diction because that's a mandatory requirement when doing really format-focused poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolodex/pseuds/Rolodex
Summary: This. This is what you wanted.You couldn't bear to leave my house unhaunted.~*~ ~*~ ~*~A poetic study of my theories on Caleb Widogast's past.





	Firefault

This. This is what you wanted.  
To burn yourself out of the door.  
You couldn’t bear to leave my house unhaunted.

Brown stain of cheeks and parchment: this lot in life I have adopted  
of mud-soaked second bests bought out of worn-down used bookstores.  
This. This is what you wanted.

Yet at night I ache inside myself and feel that I am taunted  
by the flames which crackled words of pain throughout the gilded moor.  
You couldn’t bear to leave my house unhaunted.

This burning skin and flesh that murmurs at me in my soul. Its knotted  
verses say, “We hate you, Shape of Death over our coals!”  
This. This is what you wanted.

The battles with my memories of childhood have costed  
me a thousand years of guilt for going back on what I swore.  
You couldn’t bear to leave my house unhaunted.

You! You lusted crack of that whose wanton  
search for fuel did burn my bloodied past into a whore.  
This. This is what you wanted.  
You couldn’t bear to leave my house unhaunted.

**Author's Note:**

> Twas my first attempt at writing a poem in villanelle format. Hopefully, it didn't suck. Let me know what you think, dears!


End file.
